


Could not prevent this

by DarthKrande



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Discovery, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mandalore, Orphans, Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordo Skirata is on patrol somewhere around Kyrimorut and he just ran into a Problem only Walon Vau can help him handle. Shameless fangirl-y fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could not prevent this

Ordo Skirata stared at the Problem in front of him. What should he do now?

He took a deep breath of the chilly morning breeze. It was quite cold for early summer (or late spring) but Kyrimorut wasn’t built in the warmest region of Mandalore to start with.

He was on one of his last patrols here, as Kal decided to move the entire clan to a safer place where they were less likely to be found. In fact, most of their belongings had already been transported to one of the new fortresses, and his brothers were busy packing. But someone had to keep an eye on their surroundings, they couldn’t trust the surveillance system with everything. They had been trained how to slip through such defenses without springing the alarm, so they all very well knew it was possible. And currently they shared the planet with the Death Watch.

Well. Had he run into them, Ordo would have known how to handle the situation. But facing what he had found out here in the forest, he was completely out of ideas. His shaky hand neared the Problem, but pulled back immediately when tiny sharp teeth clattered in his direction.

Now what?

In the most decisive years of his life, whenever he was truly without a clue, he had always turned to Kal’Buir. However, he doubted that would be the wisest to do now.

Maybe he should ask Walon Vau. Too many bad memories came up regarding the old chakaar, especially the one when he turned Mird loose on him, but that was also exactly why he knew Walon would now provide him good advice.

Still, he hesitated. The old Mandalorian had done everything he could to make Ordo now repulse from this Problem. And what for?

He steadied himself. He was a Null. Uncommandable. Nobody should ever be able to keep him from doing the right thing.

Yet, there was the memory of Vau and Mird. The memory of sharp talons and teeth, and he was basically unarmed against the danger.... A shiver ran through him. Perhaps it was only the cold wind in the early dawn.

He gave the Problem a dubious look as another memory surfaced. The memory of an infant warrior trying to protect his brothers in cold and hostile surroundings, with a complete stranger Mandalorian coming to their defense in the last second.

And that was the moment he gathered up all his courage and pinged back to Kyrimorut.

“Sergeant Vau?”

Somebody yawned on the other end of the line.

“Sergeant Vau, this is Captain Ordo Skirata. Come in!”

He only heard static for long seconds. Eventually he decided to start with the Problem and let the old chakaar wake up afterwards.

“Sarge, I’ve found a clutch of orphaned baby strills.”


End file.
